the_omniverse_of_lawl_liquid_crystalfandomcom-20200215-history
Movie Daisy
Character Description Movie Daisy is one of the main characters within the critically panned Super Mario Brothers Movie and a playable character in Lawl Liquid Crystal. She serves as a replacement for Princess Daisy. Entrance Daisy gets spat out of a portal from the Mushroom Kingdom and into the battlefield. Specials Neutral Special: Meteorite Amulet Daisy fires a laser from her amulet which stuns on contact. Double tapping B makes two lasers shoot upward and downward. Holding B will make the amulet shoot a longer laser which stuns longer than the initial normal input stun. If the laser does'nt hit an opponent, it will create a ripple in time that will cause random effects to happen to opponents when they touch it. The ripple stays for 2 seconds, and the hold input has a 2 1/2 second cooldown. Side Special: Yoshi Daisy spawns Yoshi, who follows her like any normal assist. He can attack upon button demands. Tapping Side B again will make him pounce towards an opponent. Holding Side B will make Yoshi use his tongue, which will bring the opponent towards him and have the dinosaur bite them. Yoshi stays for 5 1/2 seconds, and the move itself has a 2 1/2 second cooldown. Up Special: Trust the Fungus Daisy spawns a bed of mushrooms around her. She can jump on these mushrooms, which in turn elevate her upward. If opponents try to do this, they'll be launched upward and damaged. Holding B will make a vine grapple upward towards any platform and elevate Daisy upward. The vine stays for 3 1/2 seconds, and while this vine is idle it can grab opponents and damage them for a short period of time should the opponent be foolish enough. In the air, a mushroom platform appears that bounces Daisy upward. The hold variant has a 2 1/2 cooldown. Down Special: Dino Bones Daisy digs into the earth and uncovers a dinosaur bone, throwing it at the opponent. Tapping B makes the bones random, but holding B makes you able to choose the bones you thrown similarly to Pacman. The ribs are basic projectiles that do massive damage. The spines spin when throw, sending opponents back and racking up damage. The skull latches onto opponents and constantly damages them. Strong attacks can throw it off. The move has a 2 second cooldown for each bone thrown. 'FINAL SMASH: Wrath of the Mushroom King' Daisy gets the help of her father in the battlefield as he appears from the top of the stage, covering the battlefield in fungus and spawning Bob-Bombs that explode on contact to opponents. Touching the Mushroom King causes damage and knockback. The Final Smash lasts 8 seconds. Normals Others AAA Combo: Dash Attack: Tilts Side: Swings Lantern Aeriels Smash Attacks Side: Daisy takes out a flamethrower and fires it Up: Daisy takes out a scanning gun and fires a widespread laser upward Down: Daisy takes out a Fire Extinguisher and slams it onto the ground Grabs Grab: Toad the Goomba grabs the opponent Taunts Side: *Holds out amulet, looking down at the object* Up: *Cocks flamethrower* Down: "I'm the boss here." Victory Options 1. *Smiles as she's holding flamethrower in hands* 2. *Pets Yoshi* 3. "Only I can withstand the force." Role in TTGWTB (Take the Good with the Bad) Alternate Costumes Trivia *Originally, the actual Princess Daisy (canon to the Mario Bros. Franchise) was going to be in Lawl Liquid Crystal, however since Smash Brothers Ultimate recently included her, Movie Daisy was her replacement. Category:Nintendo Category:Super Mario Category:Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Defensive Playstyled Characters Category:How We Rise Up Era